angelas choice
by Tangela13
Summary: Michael bower, Angela's first husband visits her, to tell her some bad news, And hopefully reconnect with his son. But does he have an ulterior motive?
1. Chapter 1

It had been many years since Michael Bower Had dared to enter His old house. He couldn't believe how Much it had changed.

tony and Angela Obviously looked after The garden.

But as much as he loved Angela

, He knew it would have been Tony's handiwork ,

more precisely ."green thumb" As Angela never had one ,

Or had THAT Changed Too?

. To Michael, it was "obvious, "

Tony , tended his "Garden", With the Love he Gave his "Children"

. As he approached the front door, It opened of its own accord.

A pair of the most , chocolatey Brown eyes, And long black eyelashes Attached to the Cutest little face Appeared on the other side,

Her voice sounded, Very lyrical And her Appearance Neat and tidy

. She had long Black hair And a smile to outshine The stars.

"Yes sir, may I help you,?"

"My Mummy and Daddy, Are just coming, if you're Here to see them".

AT that moment, Michael couldn't Even Remember his name

he was floored and transfixed, all at the same time.

The little girl was Beautiful

and he could see Sam in her Countenance.

"obviously,her little girl"

he thought

.

"sweetheart, who is it"?

And there she was, The woman who Stirred his Heart like No Other could

,As she appeared in front Of him He Eyed her with A lust he thought Long gone.

With two steps toward Michael, Angela froze, Transfixed to the floor. She warily surveyed her Surroundings, Knowing he was present Unable to breathe Let alone say a word.

All he could say was "Hi"

Angela was feeling the same. "Hello Michael".

The little girl in front of them Begging to be heard, Cried out "Hi daddy"

With that, Tony came Bounding down the stairs Curious, who or what Could be holding up Life in his "Happy Home".

"Daddy, there's a man at the door talking to mummy, Who is he? Do You Know"?

As Tony stood in front Of his little girl, He saw a sight that made Him both angry And insecure,

For there was the man Who broke his wife's heart, Who left her to raise, Her little boy alone.

He'd remarried, Without a second thought For the wonderful Family he'd abandoned.

Well Tony had seen to it That Angela and Jonathon Felt loved again!

When Tony came face to face With Michael. His first reaction Was to slam the door, But when he had done so, Realised that would Only cause dissension In the family.

For her part, Angela loved to see The jealousy ,Michael Could inspire, .

Although she would Never act on it At that point in time, She had never felt More Loved.

When Tony reopened The front door, He did so with An abject apology, "Sorry, Michael the wind Blew the door shut". Tony said, Nonchalantly.

"What brings you here, After all these Years"?

"That's okay, Tony, That's some frosty weather we have out there".

Micheal said, sarcastically.

"Good to see you Too"!.

Tony gave him an insincere smile,

then said,

"You still haven't answered my question".

"Oh really?, What question was that"?

When Tony noticed Michael, staring at Angela,

He tried to keep his anger in check.

"I asked you , what you're doing here, Michael"?

"But if you insist on playing games,

whilst staring at MY Wife,

this visit will be very short lived".

Sensing Tony was feeling very tense,

around him,

did wonders for his confidence.

For no matter how hard he tried

or how many times, he told himself not too,

he still felt a strong connection,

and admiration for Angela.

And he now realised, maybe for the first time,

in a long time,

how much he loved her, and wanted her back in his life.

When Michael had gained his composure, he stated.

"When I came here today, I realised it might be abit awkward,

but I want you both to know, I'm not here to cause trouble,

of course I can't wait to see Jonathon, and his fiancée,

Rita, is it?, but I also have some news of my own,

and I needed to break it to both You and Jonathon in person".

When Angela heard the trepidation in his voice,

all she could say was,

"What do you mean, Break it to us?

it can't be good, if you have to do it in person!"

Feeling the odd one out, in his own house,

Tony stated, "Angela don't fall for any of his sob stories,

You and I both know, he's probably playing

on your sympathy, Boo hoo Michael Bower,

has some problem,!, don't fall for it sweetheart,

when you married him he, caused you nothing but misery,

and now he has the audacity to come knocking,

at our door, looking for a shoulder? GO find it on your wife, why don't you'?

By this time ,Michael was getting very tired

of this Brooklyn born, Italian,

Who in his eyes, had Stolen his wife.

He looked at Angela and simply said,

"Angela, could I have a word with you outside please"?

Not knowing what to do or say,

And feeling caught between , a rock and a hard place

she decided to let her head take control

and told Tony, she'd only be a minute.

Not wanting to upset Angela,

Tony decided to let them have their talk,

He knew this was going to be a long day,

and she'd get her way, she always did when it came down to it

Because one thing was for certain,

SHE could control him like a puppet ,

on a string,

And after all, he thought to himself,

Michael Bower, can have as many words with my wife, as he likes,

Because at the end of the day, that's what she is,

MY WIFE!.


	2. Chapter 2

After shutting the door behind her, Angela began wondering just what Michael was hiding.

She knew he could be secretive, and it must be Important, as it wasn't like him to come all the way from L.A.

Another piece of the puzzle formed in her head,what about Heather?

she knew he could be very difficult to live with,

not to mention, being a "Male Chauvinist".

She didn't want to be the one to bring up "That Subject", for it wasn't a pleasant time for her.

If it hadn't been for Tony looking out for her at the time of "His Wedding ", she may have never recovered.

When she sat down on the porch swing, Michael sat next to her, taking her hand in his.

She could see a tear had formed in his eye, and it made her uneasy.

Starting to get Worried, but not wanting to show it, she asked him,

"How's Heather, Michael"?

"I'm sorry Ange, I forgot you don't know, do you, we split up, about 6 months ago,

I realise I should have called you to let you know, but I was going through a crisis.

Actually, I still am, but I'm now getting it under control".

Angela felt such a myriad of Emotions, she couldn't think straight.

The woman that could do the one thing she could never do, the "Blonde Barbie Doll " ,"Heather", was now Also relegated to EX.

"Im sorry Michael, truly I am, but what happened, you two seemed so suited to one another. You worked together, you were living the "L.A dream". She even put up with your mood swings and your love of all things Reptile".

"I honestly don't know Angela, one day she woke up and told me she wanted to leave,

I was gobsmacked, I guess I must have reverted to my old ways without realising.

But when she walked out the door, instead of feeling grief, I had an overwhelming feeling of relief. I knew something wasn't right in the marriage, but after what I put you through I didn't want to be the one to walk.

"Im so tired of being the"Bad Guy", all the time, so I just went through the motions, of living my life with her day by day, until I guess we both came to the same conclusion,that our marriage was over".

once Michael finished pouring his heart out to her, Angela stood in front of him, Motioning him to get up.

When he did so, she put her arms around him tenderly, embracing him with a passion she knew should only be reserved for her husband.

When he felt the first tear fall from his eyes he felt guilt, not just for the loss of his "Marriage", but all the "Wasted Time". "Time", that could have , make that should have been spent making amends with his "Family".

Deciding on a different subject , not ready to talk about the real reason for his "Visit", he asked Angela about her little girl.

when Angela had regained her composure, and let go of Michael, he looked at her with a new resolve. stepping away from her and without losing eye contact, he asked her, "So Angela, that cute little bundle of your's, what a "Spitfire", I bet she keeps you on your toes."

Not expecting the first conversation between them since he broke the "Heather News" , to her, to be about her and "Tony's " little girl, she said .

"You can say that again, sometime's she runs me ragged, and other times, she's so quiet and studious, but I honestly don't know where I'd be without her, she is such a "wished for" child. We wanted to have 2 kids, but it wasn't meant to be. I had enough trouble conceiving her, you see"!

Michael asked a question he knew would be expected of him, though wanting to know more about "The Child" Angela conceived with another man, wasn't foremost on his mind he thought it was the polite thing to do.

"So, what did you and "The Italian Stallion", call her.? "

Angela, Beamed and said, "Anna Marie Micelli".

"Anna, what a lovely name, I guess Marie is for SAMs Mum"?

"Yes we wanted to honour her memory, So we thought it fit well with Anna and Micelli".

"What a lovely sentiment, I'm sure Marie will be watching over her too. "

"That's what we like to think".

After Angela ended her sentence, she turned around and saw that Micheal looked very pale. When he sat back down, she grabbed his wrist and asked him straight!

"Micheal I've had the strangest feeling ever since you arrived here, and now you look white as a ghost. "Im just gonna ask you once more, What are yOU really doing here.

The next words out of Michael's mouth came so fast and furious, Angela felt the earth move beneath her feet.

Michael told her to sit down , then he prepared her, by saying,

"Okay Angela, here goes, I came here to make amends to you and Jon, because I got some bad news about my health, and i need your forgiveness. The doctors said I have "Cancer", and it's spreading. Heather couldn't handle it, so rather than having to look after a sick old man, she took off."

All the while they'd been talking outside, Tony was watching, watching Michael Bower's interaction with "His Wife". Wondering and worrying what was so Important, he had to be excluded, but what happened next worried him even more.

Micheal Bower was hugging his wife, holding her as if holding on for dear life.

What the hell does he think he's playing at?, Tony thought, She's my wife and he's got no right to hold her, I'll put a stop to this. And with that he stormed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Before Tony left the house he made himself a "Promise", that no matter what Micheal had discussed with Angela, he would remain Calm.

He decided that Micheal Bower, would never come between them again. Over the years, at the beginning of their "Friendship", Tony had seen the ramifications that left Angela broken hearted. Jonathon had been too young to remember, but Angela had told him of the nights Jonathon would be waiting for Michael's phone calls, and all the missed Birthdays. Once Tony had entered their lives, those days were soon forgotten.

Having finally found the "courage" to walk out the door, Tony confronted Angela, noticing her head in her hands, he raced over to the swing and sat down beside her.

"Angela sweetheart, what's the matter, Where's Michael"?

not prepared for the answer, or for Angelas tear filled eyes, he curtailed his fears, and remembered his promise to himself, when she stated

"He wasn't feeling well, he went back to his hotel."

Knowing full well she was only giving him half the truth, Tony took a different tack.

"Did he even ask about Jonathon, or tell you about Heather? He seemed to forget about Them both in your presence".

"Tony if that's your macho jealousy coming out, you have nothing to fear, you know I'd never look at another man! Why would I want to, when I have the most Sexy Sweet, sensitive and loving man of my dreams, for a husband. Not to mention a lover that would give Casanova a run for his money"!

Tony knew in his heart she meant every sweet syrupy word of her sentiment, but his head was still ruling his libido. He was still looking for the answers she found so hard to divulge. He knew if he didn't ask her directly it would eat at him and open old wounds.

So he came right out and asked her,

"Angela, what is so damned important, that Micheal couldn't contact you by phone? Does it have anything to do with Heather, what about his health, why wasn't he feeling well, I can't stand it anymore, I need answers , please honey I'm going crazy here"!

To an outsider Tony's tirade may have sounded like a school boy whine, but Angela knew better. Tony had been there for so many good times in her life cheering her on from the sidelines, however for as many good times there may have been, there were just as many bad! Tony had been there for every one of them, always her biggest supporter, and she knew he more than anyone in her life deserved the truth. Although this may be the one time in her life he may not want to hear it. So she absolved to delve headlong into the conversation she needed to have, with the husband she hoped could handle it.

"Okay Tony, your'e right you deserve to know what's happening. But before we discuss this please promise me you won't say a word till I'm finished talking "?

the whole time Angela was speaking, Tony's mind was in a spin, he could see her lips move but the moment she said, "What's Happening" his stomach started churning and his usual happy demeanour started crumbling. All sorts of scenarios, entered his psyche.

It was only after Tony nodded in approval, that Angela began her story, one that both knew would have no "Happy Ending".

"Well as you know this afternoon, Michael came to see us"

When Angela had said Us, Tony rolled his eyes.

"Tony you promised no interruptions". Angela admonished him.

In answer to that, Tony put his hand to his mouth and zipped it with an invisible zipper.

"Anyyyyway, as I was saying, Michael DID come to speak to both of us, but after your childish behaviour, thought better of it. I had to pry it out of him, and Tony it's so Much worse than I thought possible. The poor guys had so much misery thrown at him that I kind of feel sorry for him, and want to help him in any way I can. Once you hear all about it I know you, and I know you'll feel the same"

Then Angela worked up the courage and let it all come tumbling out, she told Tony about how Heather left him 6 months ago, and how it was only after he had lifted all the hurt and anger off his shoulders, that he revealed, it was because she couldn't handle the Awful Truth.

Then Angela looked Tony straight in the eye, a sad expression taking over her delicate features, and just blurted it out

"Tony, Michael has Cancer! It was diagnosed more than a year ago, and Heather realised she didn't want to be tied down to a "sick old man", Micheal said that's exactly how she put it. What kind of a Wife says that to her sick Husband. If you really love someone you support them. I know it had to be a shock, but isn't that what the Wedding Vows say?, "for better or for worse, ""for richer for poorer, "till death do us part".

When Tony just stared at her blankly, Angela started to worry, had he not heard a word

she said, or was he still hung up on the fact she had been alone on the porch with her ex for part of the day?.

"Tony did you hear me?, I said Michael has Cancer!. he couldn't elaborate, because he got so emotional and upset, he kept asking for my forgiveness, not only mine but yours and Jonathon's too. Tony I'm really worried about him, I think we should invite him to dinner while he's here. We could invite Jonathon's fiancee Rita, and Sam could invite someone too, if she wants. Tony, tony! Please say something you're really frightening me, you've never remained this silent in your life"!

When Tony finally let out his breath, after having to remain calm and composed for so long, he simply turned to Angela and said.

"Angela, your'e my wife and I'll love you till my dying day, and if you want to act like Michael Bower the man that brought you nothing but pain and misery throughout your marriage, deserves your tea and sympathy, then yes by all means go ahead and have dinner with him, just don't include me, and I'm sure Sam will feel the same, now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed , it's been a long and trying day".

after Tony's speech, Angela watched as he left her side, she was reeling and abit angry too. After all if she could forgive Michael, why couldn't he? It wasn't as though he was there when her world came crashing down, Granted he picked up the pieces once the dust had settled, but not in the first years, when Jonathon was a toddler, it was her mother who was there for that. Angela decided she would let Tony sleep on it, and like a spoiled child after a toy he couldn't have, let him calm down, till he finds something else to focus on. And of course if that didn't work, there was always that other form of distraction she could rely on, Tony was a man after all, and like any virile, sex crazed man, was a sucker for a woman in a black negligee. Angela smiled to herself, "Oh Yes Mr micelli, one way or another you're going to be at that dinner".


	4. Chapter 4

Tony had gone to bed with one thing on his mind, his resentment of Michael Bower. It wasn't like Tony to be so unfeeling, but that was the effect Michael had on him, the feeling of Ambivelance.

He tried to fall asleep, but sleep would not come for his troubled soul. Instead of lying awake for hours, he decided to make himself a hot drink.

When he reached the bottom step he saw Angela in her den, with the lamp on ,she was pouring over work papers.

Hoping he was doing the right thing, and knowing they needed to air their differences, he wandered in feeling like a man being led to the slaughter.

"Angela, Um , Can I come in, Or would you rather be alone"?

He felt abit wierd, considering they were married and talking like strangers.!

"Of course not honey, you know I love spending time with you, it's been awhile since we have"!

"Well who's fault is that? Certainly not mine"! Tony said tersely, and to Angelas mind was rather unnecessary.

"Okay Tony let's call a truce, ha?, I'm not in the mood for An argument, let's agree to disagree for now. Let's just spend some time together, I want to cuddle up with my husband and talk about more pleasant things like our family and our work, can you Pleeease do that for me Ha. "Snookums""?

Tony laughed loudly, when he Thought about that time, they had posed as husband and wife for his St Louis Baseball Reunion, at that time they were still at the "Just Friends", phase, but who had they been kidding, they had always Been more than "Just Friends"!

"Angellla, we're going to HAVE TO discuss the "Michael Situation " sometime, sensibly and maturely. I know you don't understand my feelings on this, and Maybe just Maybe you're right, and there is abit of jealousy on my part. But don't forget the one thing you're overlooking"!

"Oh!, And What's that"? Angela said feeling tense and unsure.

"That Michael, might not really be sick, that he's putting on an act to get your sympathy so he can gain your trust and weasel his way back into your life. After all it is Michael wer'e talking about, I wouldn't put anything past him. Angela! HoneY! I just don't wanna see you get hurt again, and with Michael's track record, anything's possible . there is one way of finding out the truth, if he has Cancer or not. Try ringing Heather, I'm sure there's no animosity between you anymore, and she'll probably be happy to spill everything about Michael good or your sake if nothing else, I think you need to discuss it, to put your mind at ease, and then Together we'll decide what to do"!

Angela said.

"Okay Tony, We'll do it your way, but only if you do this one thing for me"

Looking perplexed Tony said.

"Okay Angela, if Heather says he's sick with Cancer, and She was the one to walk away, I'll do anything you ask"!

"Really? Oh Thankyou honey that's wonderful, because you can now wear that Sexy Black Tux I bought for your birthday, when we have dinner at "Chez Renee"!

Tony had a horrified look on his face, as it was bad enough having to dine with Michael , but now he had to get dressed up because of him too

"

You know Tony it could be worse, I could be forcing you to eat one of my home - cooked meals".

That brought up a lovely memory for them both, the first time Tony said "I love you". To Angela. Of course it doesn't really count when you're unconscious, but it was always an unspoken declaration between them, at a time when they both were unsure of the others True feelings.

"Okay Ange, now we've had our talk, unpleasant as it was, how about we brigthen up the evening and do something we can both enjoy together"?

and in one foul swoop, Tony lifted Angela into his arms, carrying her up the stairs. The only thing was their Daughter "Anna" decided at that particular moment, she wanted another drink of water, and wouldn't go back to bed without one.

Telling Angela not to go anywhere and that he'd be right back, he gently put her down thinking only of the passionate night that he hoped to share with his wife.

As he raced down the stairs, so fast you'd think the house was on fire, the thing that every man who's about to make love to his wife, dreads happening, happened! The phone Rang!

"Isn't it just my luck, ", he muttered to himself.

" Hello, Tony Micelli speaking how may I help you"?

The person at the other end sounded garbled, he couldn't make the name first he thought someone had dialled the wrong number, until the person said .

"Hello this is nurse Jackson of the "Fairfield County Hospital, may I speak with Angela Micelli, if she's there please. "?

When Tony heard the word Hospital, he immediately felt sick, all sorts of things went through his mind, Incliuding the worst thought of All. Like something had happened to Jonathon or Mona, he knew it wouldn't be Sam, for the hospital would have asked for him instead.

"Yes she's here, and I'll get her, but can you please tell ME anything, I'm her husband Tony Micelli,and if its bad news then I need to prepare her for it."

"Yes Mr Micelli. It's very bad news, and she will need support, because a man was brought in tonight having been involved in a car accident. When the Ambulance crew found his wallet, the card said Michael Bower, and her name has been listed as next of kin. And I'm afraid there's worse news to come, when he was brought he was already dead, he died at the 's as much as I'm allowed to tell you, as its now a manslaughter case, the other driver was hurt, but also rest Mrs Micelli will have to tell you I'm very sorry for your loss. May I speak with her now"?

Tony dropped the phone upon hearing that Michael was "Dead", he fell to the floor , and found he couldn't breathe. He kept saying to himself, "oh my god, he's dead. Poor Michael Poor Angela and Jonathon. How can I break it to them? How unfair is this, cut down in his prime, he knew he never liked Michael, hell everybody knew, but he Never wished him dead".

When the nurse he had been talking to was calling out his name"hello is anybody there? I need to speak to mrs Micelli , it's an emergency"!

Tony picked the receiver up off the floor and said to the woman.

"Please give me a few minutes to prepare her, it will be such a shock."

The nurse gave Tony the number to ring back, for she also knew from working in a hospital, more than ten years, what a state the news Tony was about to break to her would have her in. He found bottle of sherry they had kept for special occasions and took it up with two glasses to Angela's den.

When he walked out of the den to find Angela, she was talking and laughing with their youngest child. Everyone that knew Angela, knew she had a heart of gold, and so much love to share, that she often called Samantha her Daughter, as the same befit Tony, he loved Jonathon as his own. Their blended famiy had always been the one constant in an ever changing world and Tony and Angela held onto it like a drowning man holding onto a raft.

With the understanding that tonight he'd have to break his wife's heart, and tomorrow , they'd be doing the same to Jonathon, he slowly wandered into their Daughters room, and took Angela in his arms, he said.

"There was a phone call for you, and before I go on I think we need to talk in your den. Please Angela we can't talk here".

Tony bent over his little girl kissing her on her forehead, then whispered "I love you sweetheart, sweet dreams".

The little girl answered back "I love you too daddy, goodnight, goodnight Mummy"

"Goodnight my angel"

They then shut the door behind them, walking arm in arm to the den.

As soon as Angela saw the sherry and two glasses, Angela jokingly said

"Okay tony out with it, what have you done. "? When he didn't laugh with her she said

"Okay then who died"?

Angela didn't know why she kept asking such tasteless questions, she was trying in a very strange way to lighten the mood, but when all the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, she knew there was trouble afoot. And when her husband, spendthrift Tony got out his best bottle of sherry, it must have been really Serious

"Okay tony, now your really scaring me, what is it, or do I have to play twenty questions"?

Tony beckoned for her to have a seat and as soon as she sat down, he poured two glasses of sherry, he gave her the first glass, and told her to drink it, when she did so and he'd finished his, he sat next to her on the setee in angelas office and told her straight out.

"Angela I need you to listen and not say a word till I finish, can you do that"?

When Angela nodded in the affirmative, Tony took his turn to speak.

"When I went downstairs after getting a glass of water for Anna, the phone was the hospital wanting to speak to you. A nurse Jackson told me some very bad news. and I'm sorry Ange But this won't be easy to hear Just hold onto me if you need to. Okay?

"Tony please just tell me, it wasn't Jonathon or Mother was it? I know she's getting on now, and she still thinks she's in her thirties".

"No Angela, it's not your Mother or Jonathon, but it does affect them both, you see it's Michael, he was brought in after a serious car accident, and I'm sorry, but he died before he got to the hospital. He was hit in the side of his car, he took the full impact, and the other driver survived, but it wasn't only his fault, because he may have been drunk, but Michael went through a red light. They say he wasn't speeding, it was caught on camera, but there still must have been a reason he went through that light".

Angela at that moment was turning fifty shaded of grey, and felt nauseous. She quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up. keeping her mind on anything but the subject at hand, she said to herself "Id better clean that basin tomorrow, and I'll give the shower a wash too". Looking in the bathroom for other chores to occupy her mind. .Tony went looking for her and was paralysed by the sight of Angela sitting on the toilet seat staring into space. She kept saying over and over,

"Why is this happening? I have to break my son's heart tonight!

Tony tried to hold her, and when he stood her up to face him, she let him have it with both barrels.

"You know this is your fault don't you, if you hadn't drove him away with your damn jealousy, he might still be alive, and I wouldn't have to break my sons heart tonight, I can't stand to look at you, I think I'll stay with Jonathon and Rita for a few days, looking at you every day, knowing this tragedy could have been prevented makes me so mad, I just wanna slap you. i'm sorry Tony but I can't help the way I feel. You chose to not want Michael around, so it's my turn to choose, I need some space, to get my thoughts together. There's so many questions, "What was he thinking to run a red light like that? , Had he and heather spoken about seeing me, I need to find out about his cancer, and the most puzzling question of all, Why did he put me down as Next of Kin, and not Heather or Jonathon? Maybe Some questions will never be answered, but I need to ask them. and now I have to go break my sons heart, I hope you're happy"?

"Of course not , why would you say such a hurtful thing? You know I love Jonathon, let me be there when you tell him, you'll need some support".

"Tony just as you chose to be rude and discourteous to Micheal, I choose to break the news on my own, you see when you make choices, they often have consequences, and yours I'm afraid , my love, has to be to give me some space. I'm taking Anna with me, and if its okay with Jonathon we will be as I said before staying with him for however long is necessary. If you want to come to the funeral, I suggest you ask him. for all we know he may be as mad at you as I am. Id better get this over with its just getting harder to deal with. If you need to contact me you know the number, once i"m finished on the phone, I'll be off to bed. Don't bother waiting up, we have nothing further to say, and I'll probably leave at six am, to beat traffic, and spend the day with MY SON, Goodnight Tony, and with a turn of her heels she walked out the door.

Tony felt like a little boy lost and alone in a closed supermarket, where the hell did it all go so wrong. 24 hours ago or more he had a family and a wife he loved and cherished, but now there was nothing left but the imprint of angela's shoes where she just walked. She walked out and left me feeling helpless, well there was only one thing left to do, so he did it, stayed up all night watching old movies, it was the one past time he and Angela shared as friends even before they became lovers. "We'll , ". He thought to himself"Maybe if I find the right movie she'll hear it and come join me."

But alas that didn't happen, because when she heard him turn it up , she just shut the door all the way, leaving him feeling shut out of her heart as well.


	5. Chapter 6

The next day as was forecast, the sun came out shining on a bright June Day. The birds were singing, but for once in his life Tony Micelli didn't care. Rain or shine, he couldn't have felt more miserable.

He opened his eyes and felt nothing but cold sheets

"It really wasn't a dream" He said to himself. He sat up and looked at the clock on the bedside table, it said 7.30am.

"I guess she's there by now, breaking our sons heart"

Tony had always thought of him as a son, and now they Were really Related it made their bond that much stronger.

"I should have been there for both of them, if Angela had only let me".

Trying not to dwell on it, and knowing that he had a class to teach, he got up had ashower, made breakfast and went to work by that time it was 9am and the traffic was chaotic, but not as chaotic as the turmoil in his heart. with his marriage in crisis mode and his little girl gone he was lost.

He knew he could ring Sam, but did'nt want to burden her, she had her own life and with one failed marriage behind her he didn't want to add to her troubles.

Then there was Mona, but she had just moved into a retirement home, albeit an a expensive one, nothing but the best for Mona. They would often visit her on the weekends with Anna, who was already showing signs of taking after her grandmother with her flirty ways, and bright smile. Tony knew he'd have to keep an eye on the boys that would flock around her when she got older. He often wished he'd kept in contact with his Brooklyn buddies, but as happens in life they all found their own lives and moved away. Mrs Rossini was another from his old life, but the poor woman had passed on, a heart attack had taken her life, while she was on a cruise to Hong Kong. The only good thing about that part of her life was she had won the money for the trip in a lottery.

When he got to work he parked the car, turned off the ignition and put his head on the steering wheel sobbing his heart out. When he composed himself he took off his seatbelt grabbed his briefcase and carefully opened the door.

Once he locked his car and walked into the school, he felt abit better. Here he was "Mr Micelli", history teacher and sports coach. No one had any expectations of him, granted they looked up to him for guidance, but at the end of the day, he didnt feel pressure to impress. They weren't expecting him to fail or succeed, it was about them and Them alone. Fail or pass they had to do the work not him!

Feeling in the need of a coffee, he found the teacher's lounge and wandered in. His class didn't start for an hour so he poured himself a cup and sat down.

Two teacher's that had started at the same time as Tony, Diane James, and Sherry Anderson, asked to join him, when he nodded they sat.

Diane was a very attractive woman in her mid 30s, with long black hair, and a very svelte figure. Sherry was very attractive too, the same age with short blonde hair, blue eyes and legs to rival Angela's. In fact sometimes to tony''s shame and being a man, he would find himself staring at them, admonishing himself , he believed it to be because he was missing his wife. Of course Sherry didn't mind, after all Tony was Very Attractive and she had been in a relationship for 12 long years with a man who was afraid of commitment. She often thought she should send "Greg" over to Tony's house for Relationship lessons. He had been married twice, very happily, from all accounts, and had a lovely family, but lately she could see there'd been a shift in his mood.

When they both sat down they looked at him, and straight away knew something was up. They both had, had separate conversations with him and it was always "Angela This", "Angela That" , Or "Guess what Anna did today"? Other times it was about "Sam " or "Jonathon".

Neither wanted to broach the subject, but they could see he needed to talk to someone, Sherry was the first to speak.

"Tony, both Diane and I know you're not happy, it's so obvious, do you want to talk about it"?

Tony looked up crestfallen, and his usual happy face began to sag.

"Thanks but no thanks girls, I know you mean well, but I'm Not the sort of guy to talk about his problems to strangers".

When he could see he hurt their feelings calling them "Strangers", he backtracked and stated:

""Im sorry, I just mean this is private stuff and I can't talk about it anyway, it concerns other people.

Diane said: "We'll okay Tony, just remember if you change your mind, we're here, and don't forget there's a counsellor on the campus, he's not just for the students you know!"

"Thanks girls, for your concern, it's really sweet"

When they left his table to start class, Tony jumped up out of his chair and decided to do something to help himself. If others could see there was something wrong, he was damned if he was gonna let it affect his work. He made a decision then and there that come hell or high water he would fight for his marriage, it was worth fighting for and so was Angela. From that moment on he found a spring in his step. All he needed was a Push in the right direction, and Sherry and Diane had given it. He had alot to thank them for, now he just needed to stop feeling sorry for himself and win back Angela's trust. He knew it had only been one day 24 hours out of a lifetime of friendship , but it felt Like 24 years too him.

"Yes", Tony said to himself, ". "This may turn out to be a better day than I thought "!

Then whistling to himself he walked happily off to class, alot happier than when he arrived


	6. Chapter 5

When Tony arrived home that evening, he noticed he'd missed three messages on his answering first one was from Angela telling him she'd spoken to Jonathon, and he wanted Tony at his fathers funeral. He had no idea why Angela was so upset with him, when he was just looking out for "their " best interests.

After hearing her voice, Tony thought, "The way she spoke sounded bereft of any feeling, the way she dictated letters to her "Secretary", or the way you address someone you don't like." "Don't read anything into it Micelli, she has every right to still be pissed at you".

He decided to listen to the next one, which was a separate message from Jonathon. He said. "He wanted to make this one when his mum wasn't around, so she didn't know what he was telling Tony. He said he was sorry that his mum blamed Tony and she had no right to do that. His father hadn't been around much of "his" life, and he considered "Tony " , his "Dad, even before he'd married his "mum", he's always been there for him. He wants Tony there at the funeral and will reading, and if all goes to plan, he wants him to be his "Best Man" at his wedding to Rita." he signed off with "I love you Dad".

Feeling abit choked up, humbled and very very proud, he decided he would keep that message for good. He also decided, that he couldn't wait for Jonathon's wedding, and would give him the biggest and best bucks night he could afford. "Hang the expense", he thought. "how often does my Son get married?" Anyone who knew Tony would know, that "Hang the expense", was not a phrase he would often vocabularize . "Old spendthrift Tony", as his boyhood pals would call him, wasn't known for splurging money, but this was different, his "Son", had grown into a fine Young man, and he wanted to share in his joy.

The third and last message was from Jonathon's fiancé "Rita". She wanted to speak to Tony about Jonathon's mental state, and to tell him that he's not coping well. She knew that Jon and his mum had rung him, but she wanted Tony to go see Jonathon himself. She thought he was hiding something from her, and she thought Jon might open up to Tony. She also knows how Jon feels about his two Dads, with Michael being more of a father, only barely been heard from Jonathon's entire life, but with Tony, who always put his needs above his own, even before he married "His Mother, " , being "The Dad", he could rely upon and love. She said Jon always spoke so proudly of Tony, and she thinks that Jon really needs his guidance. She also concurs with Jon, that in no way at all is Tony to blame for Michael's death. She overheard a conversation, Angela had with Michael's doctor, she knew she shouldn't, but couldn't help eavesdropping, she was so worried about Jon. In the conversation the doctor must have said something about the cancer being inoperable, and Michael not having long to live. All she could hear was Angela crying over and over. "Oh my god, poor Michael, only 2 years, poor Michael, poor Jonathon". "So", she said "I believe that Angela blamed you for berating Michael when he came to visit her, but deep down inside she realised you had nothing to do with his death, you were protecting "your Family", and right now Jonathon as part of that family, needs your guidance. He's taken to drinking in the afternoon, and his mother hasn't noticed, because of course she's only seen him for a day, and she feels her own guilt. She ended the message, "So even though I haven't officially become part of the family, as Jons fiance only want what's best for him, as I love him so much, and I know you feel the same. I know Angela may be mad at me for asking, but I believe this family is worth fighting for. Hope to hear from you soon. "Rita". At the end she left her cell number so Jon and Angela didn't know she had rung him.

Tony clicked the machine off and stared at if for what felt like hours, and then decided to sit and think. "How did his life get so complicated? ". He wondered, the last 24 hours had his brain in turmoil. His wife and daughter were away, his other daughter dating nothing but losers, the boy he considers his "son", has started drinking and feels so lost, all because Angela had picked the "Wrong" , first husband. "Oh this is too much to think about tonight", he thought. "I'll definitely ring Jon tomorrow, and set up a meeting with him, hopefully before "the funeral". But just like Scarlett Ohara said in "Gone with the wind", "I can't think about it today, I'll think about it tomorrow, tomorrow is another day". Then he sat on his sofa, with his feet up, closed his eyes, hoping to dream of a way out of his troubles.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Tony had woken up all stiff and sore, he had spent such an emotional night on his own he had fallen asleep on his sofa. It was 8am and the sun had been streaming through the curtains, but Tony just wanted to sleep without tossing and turning. finally it was the phone ringing that made him jump up and race to answer it. hoping against hope it was Angela, he really missed her, her smell, her voice, and especially the way they would cuddle and talk for hours, before and after they made love into the night. At times like now, when communication was very important, he really missed that personal connection they always had, the way they knew what the other was thinking or going to say. He had never shared that any with any other woman not even Marie, his first wife.

In those days a woman especially an Italian woman was supposed to be seen but her opinion not heard, and Tony having been raised by strong willed men, thought that was the right way, and never questioned it. Not until he met Angela had he ever dared to question it. Of course he did have Mrs Rossini, to help him take care of Samantha, but she was also "Old School Italian", and just went with the flow with her husband Joe being "The Boss", of her family.

Tony couldn't wait to see his little girl "Anna", he wanted to hug her and kiss her, and spend some quality time with her. But he also knew that would be up to Angela, at this point he didn't want to "Rock the Boat", and knew it was no good hurrying her, for it is a well known fact, the more you push someone the more they are likely to do the opposite of what you wanted. That had always been very true of Angela, and that was what frightened Tony most, the longer they were apart.

With thoughts of his little girl, and Angela, Tony's negative attitude quickly turned positive, and he rushed to the phone, with a giddy demeanour. Trying not to sound as nervous as he felt, Tony answered the telephone with a high pitched, "Hello this is Tony Micelli". After realising it wasn't Angela, Tony tried not to sound too dissapointed.

The person on the other end of the line said, "Hello mr Micelli, my name's Andrew Quinn, and I'm the lawyer, your wife "Angela", has hired to deal with "Michael Bower's ", will and his business affairs. She asked me to contact you about the date of the will reading and of course the funeral. So if you like I will give you the details now, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask me and we will set the wheels in motion, so to speak."

They talked for a half hour, with the lawyer telling Tony, Angela had arranged for Samantha to look after Anna, while Angela and Tony went to the funeral with Jonathon. He informed him, Rita, Jon's fiancée would meet them at the funeral home, while they spend some time talking to Jonathon, before they arrive there, to help him cope with the day's events. While everyone knew Mona, wouldn't be well enough to travel, and she never liked Michael anyway, she had none the less talked to Jon on the phone and told him she was thinking of him. Angela was grateful she couldn't make it, there had already been enough negativity in the air, and Angela didn't want her mother's pretend pity, to upset the day. The lawyer, finished off their conversation with a word about their daughter Anna, and how Tony could spend time with her before the funeral if he wanted. Tony couldn't believe she said "If", and as he hadn't seen her for days, he jumped at the chance, saying he'd arrive a few hours earlier, if it was allowed. When the lawyer said that, that was what Angela said he would say, Tony couldn't believe how in sync they still were.

The day of the funeral arrived and Tony had got dressed in a haze, if anyone asked him What he'd had for breakfast, or even his name at that point, he could not have told them. He had also put it down to nerves, not knowing how he'd be received by Angela, or Jonathon. Although he thought Jonathon at least, may not have been as hostile as his wife. Unknown to Angela, Jonathon had rung Tony to allay his fears, he said he didn't blame Tony about his father's death, and still couldn't for the life of him work out why Angela had. Angela hadn't talked of him or to him in years, and now all of a sudden she's blaming Tony, for an accident he had nothing to do with, and an illness that would have taken Michael's life if the car accident hadn't. Tony arrived at Jonathon's place, parked his car in the street, and walked up the steps. Each step he took, he could feel the strain, his tummy was gurgling and his lips were dry, but he was looking forward to seeing his little girl, and wasn't kept waiting for long. When she saw Tony she raced up to him flung her arms around him, as he picked her up and twirled her in the air.

"Daddy, Daddy, hooray your'e here, iv'e missed you so much".

Tony still twirling her in mid air, cried out,

"Oh honey!, Daddy's missed you too, give me a big kiss",

Anna put her little hands around Tony's neck, puckered her little lips, and kissed Tony with little butterfly kisses all over his cheeks, then Tony hugged her so tightly, the poor thing started turning red.

"Daddy, Daddy, I can't breathe, could you put me down now, I wanna tell Sam your'e here. And Daddy! I love you".

"Anna baby, I love you too, just remember always, that I'm always thinking of you and Mummy, and I can't wait for you to come home. Now go get Sam and see what she want's you to do. I'll wait for your Mummy and Jonathon out her".

"Okay Daddy, and I promise I'll be good for Sam, and then maybe we can move back home with you, cause I wanna go home, I miss you Daddeeee!."

"What make's you think your not already good?, your'e my precious little princess, and a wonderful daughter. You don't ever have to change, you've done nothing wrong!"

"Then why did I have to leave you? I wanted to stay with you , but Mummy said we were in an imploopapl situation. "

"Sweetheart, I think she meant Impossible, and she meant me and her, not you. I'm sorry you were caught in the middle, "

"Why do the children always have to suffer"?. Tony said out loud, forgetting little ears were still listening.

"Huh! Daddyyyy?" Anna asked, bewilderedly

"Oh nothing sweetie, it's just a phrase your grandmother used a long time ago, that I just remembered ".

"Huh, what's a phrase".? Anna asked with a very curious look on her face.

"Never mind, I'll explain it another day, when we have more time, just know, that no matter what happens between your mummy and me, you Sam and Jon are all top priority in our lives.

Now go and give Jon a big hug and kiss goodbye, after you v'e given me one and get your mummy. I need to talk to Sam alone, so tell her I'll wait in the car for her. "

After giving Tony a big hug and a few more kisses, Anna skipped into the house, happy about the talk she had with her dad. Had she been older and understood just what was really going on with her family, she may have felt alot more different. As it was when Tony returned to his car, his stomach started doing flip flops again, for he didn't know just how this day was going to end, and had he, he may very well have stayed in bed.

After tony had spoken to Sam for awhile, he drove Angela and Jon to the funeral, they were all lost in their own thoughts, but Tony was the one to break the silence. He asked Jonathon how he was doing, and immediately felt regret as the words left his mouth. As if she was reading his mind, Angela yelled at him "How do you think he is doing, he just lost his father in the worst accident possible, and all because some imbecile, had too much to drink. I know what you're thinking, that Michael ran that red light And don't think I'm not mad at him for doing that, but in the state he was in and suffering from his bad news, the police haven't ruled out Suicide. So now you see not only does our son have to go through the trauma of his father's funeral, but now he has to have the same feelings of guilt and shame that iv'e felt ever since it happened. I realise Tony your not entirely to blame for Michael's death, but in a way we all contributed, at least that's how I feel. And I'm sorry if that hurts you, but until someone can come up with a better explanation, that's the way it is for me".

Jonathon had been sitting listening in the back seat to his mother tearing strips off Tony, he couldn't take it any longer and said.

"Mum, that's enough, Tony has done nothing wrong here, he didn't make dad drive through the red light, he wasn't the drunk driver, and he definitely didn't give him cancer. Dad was an adult, with the ability to make his own choices, and the only one I blame him for, is causing this dissension between you and Tony, you love each other, and you need his support right now, so please stop blaming him and let's all start to heal. We've both gotta get through this day, and I don't know about you, but I'd sure love to have my "Dad ", to lean on today". Jonathon then gave Tony a smile that warmed his heart, and Tony turned partly around to Jonathon, placing his hand on his shoulder , and keeping his eyes on the road and sniffed, "Thanks Buddy, I love you too, and iv'e always considered you my son, So Angela, what do you say, how about I stop the car and we have abit of a chat, I think we need to talk before we get there so nobody notices the tension. We need to keep the day as stress free as we can for Jonathon's Sake , please!"

"Okay Tony, but only because it's best for my son, we still have alot to talk about, So Jonathon, we'll just be out here, stretching our legs, and talking about Anna, no other big issues, when we have to be there for you. Today it's all about your needs"

Jonathon let out a big sigh and said,

"Mum, I'm not 10 anymore, you've already started letting me cross the road by myself. So I think you can let go of my hand now".

"Jonathon, I will never let go of your hand, if I'm still around when your 60, I'll be holding your hand and worrying about you, that's a mothers job. And I'll probably be worse with Anna, so just be thanking your lucky stars, you were born a male. "

Angela turned around and took Tony's hand in hers, as Tony stopped the car and stepped out, he ran round to Angelas side opened the door, and helped her out of the car. They walked hand in hand towards a bench, sat down and for the first time In what felt like weeks, they had an honest heart felt conversation. Jonathon wasn't worried about being late, the funeral wasn't scheduled till 3.30pm, and it was only 1.00pm now. besides he figured the more they talked, in his mind at least, the more likely there would be a reconciliation. He didn't want the most important people in his life to be unhappy anymore, and if there was one thing Jonathon Bower, had learnt in his short life, these two people belonged together, and he would help make that happen any way he could. Little did he know, there was someone else with the same agenda on his side, he had been sitting right next to him on the car ride, and he was about to say goodbye to him twice. It was his own dead father Michael Bower, on a mission to get the two people he tore apart, back together, and to finally say goodbye to the son he never stopped loving. But could just never show.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony and Angela were sitting side by side on a bench gazing into each others eyes. Neither wanted to break the spell, and both were worried about saying the wrong thing. Angela had decided in the car that Tony deserved an apolog y

she knew she had put him through hell. Tony kept staring at her so intently that she started to feel self conscious, and said.

"Tony please understand I never meant to hurt you or blame you, and I'm truly sorry for all your pain. I love you sweetheart, and it's been torture without you by my side. I realise it wasn't fair to take Anna away, but I just wasn't thinking straight with everything that happened. And now to top it all off, I just found out last night that Jonathon's been drinking. Rita and he had a few words last night, I didn't know if you'd been in contact with her, so I thought I'd better warn you now. Neither of them know I heard them, but their bedroom wall is paper thin. Tony while I've been staying with Jonathon, I've been seeing my therapist Doctor bellows, and she's helped me a great deal. She'd like to see both of us, because she knows that no matter how irrational to an outsider it sounds, all these feelings I still have of guilt and resentment, are very real to me. In my mind I know neither of us did anything to Michael, but in my heart I have all this pain. Doctor bellows is So good at drawing out our feelings, and getting to the crux of the matter. Remember she came right out and asked me if I Love you, and I felt safe and free to say what I thought and felt too her! She could do the same for our relationship, and all the troubles we're having with poor Jonathon. "

Angela took Tony's hand in hers, gazing deeply into his eyes and said, "Tony Moreton Micelli, I love you more every second of every day, and my life doesn't feel complete without you, so please tell me you'll come with me to Doctor Bellows, so I can also start showing you again how much I love you". Angela leaned in and kissed Tony on his lips so long and hard, he nearly forgot what she said.

Tony stood up after feeling the heat from their kiss, he tried to get the upper hand, in this conversation, for a change. He ran his hands through his hair, and tried to think of the right words to say. Because he was so worried about Angela's state of mind, he took the safest way out, and just went with the flow. He really did'nt want to talk about their private matters to a stranger, especially one who makes more a minute than he would in a week. But he also knew that Angela was right, Doctor Bellows had helped her, and the whole family, especially Angela and Jonathon, could use all the help and guidance she could give.

Taking her hand in his, then kissing her sweetly on the lips, Tony whispered softly in her ear,

"Angela, if you think attending counselling will help us, I will. I love you enough to give it a go. But please remember you have to air all your grievances, and not keep them bottled up. I understand your mad at me, and can't help feeling that way, but you need to tell Doctor Bellows about Michael too, after all he's the reason we're going, and to help Jonathon, of course."

"Of course Tony, Micheal coming back into our lives, is the reason we're in this mess. But he still had a right to see his son, and we really need to lay all our cards on the table, and discuss everybody's hurt feelings. I want to ask Jonathon to come to the first session if he wants. Then after that if he wants to go alone, or together with Rita, I'll butt out, what do you think?".

"I think you are the most thoughtful, sweet caring woman I have ever known. I'll never understand how Michael could have left you, but I'll always be grateful that I was sent to you. You know Ange, I never really believed in destiny before, but look at us, you needed a housekeeper, I needed a job, you needed a father for your son, and my daughter ended up with the best, and most loving mother, she could ever have, next to Marie of course. I believe we've been guided since our first meeting, remember how we were each other's first kiss?, well now, the heavens have sent us a challenge and they know we'll meet it head on. You know when all this is settled, and everyone is feeling less strained, I want us to renew our wedding vows, of course after Jon and Rita get married. What do you think, would you do the honour of becoming my wife all over again,?"

Before she could answer, Tony got down on one knee, pulled out a ring from his pocket, and said the words properly.

"Angela Katherine Micelli, would you please do me the honour of becoming my wife, for the second time. I promise to Love you and cherish you, and I will always protect you. For you and our family are my reason for living, and will always be my top priority from this day forward. So my beautiful wife, will you marry me again pleasssseeee?"

After Tony's heartfelt proposal, Angela broke down weeping uncontrollably, Tony was hoping they were tears of joy, but for the life of him couldn't tell. When her last tear fell, Tony Being the ever chivalrous husband, pulled a handkerchief out of his other pocket, and Angela said,

"You really did come prepared, just like the boyscouts ".

Then Angela let out a giggle, and started smiling, Tony knew it had to be a good sign, and Tried to unlock his knee, which he had been having trouble with for the past few months. He put his hand under his knee, motioning for Angela's help, when she helped pull him up he said.

"So does that mean yes, can we start picking out flower girl outfits for Anna, and best man tuxedos for Jon, and I think we should have the ceremony at home this time, just close family and friends. After everything that's happened I think this and Jon's big day is what we all need to heal. "

"Tony, I haven't even said yes, and your going to fast for me. Don't give me those puppy dog eyes, you know I'd love to get remarried, and when the time is right and Jon is safely Wed, and he's had help for the drinking, we'll definitely discuss it again. Just knowing you asked me voluntarily, and are still committed to us and our family, makes me realise we're on the rght track to repairing our once solid family. I love you abit more every second of every day, and I feel blessed that you don't hate me for the hurtful way I treated you. But remember we still have a Long road ahead with the funeral today, the will reading, and all the therapy we'll be needing. I think we'd better start with Jonathon sooner rather than later. Because for the last 45 minutes, I've been watching him talk to himself, Maybe it's his way of coping with things, but it really looks heated in there, like he's arguing with somebody. "

To Angela's last statement, Tony said.

"Maybe he's talking to Michael, saying goodbye in his own way. it could be good for him, to let all his anger out before he gets to the funeral. Let's leave him be for awhile, we still have an hour to get there. Come with me, and take a walk, I've missed us doing this and I need you. "

Tony and Angela, moved away from the bench, he put his arm around her waist, she put her head on his shoulder, and they wandered through the park, lost in their own little world. They had no way of knowing that Jonathon was indeed talking to his father, who was trying to apologise to him. Micheal knew he'd been a lousy dad, but he never really had much of a role model. His own dad had left he and his mum when he was 6, and it was probably this fact that determined the kind of man Micheal had become. When he was 4 Micheal had come home from a day out with friends, and found his mother with a black eye. She told Micheal and all their friends that she had walked into a door, they believed her at first, because she was near sighted, and always wore glasses. But when her clumsiness became more frequent, and the doctor started to get suspicious, she told her friends. She would always sugar coat his actions, and say she deserved it because the tea wasn't hot enough, or dinner was late. It didn't occur to " Daniel Bower", that she had other priorities, such as their son, and could have used his help. Those were the days of, the woman bare foot and pregnant looking after the kids and husband, no male housekeepers in this day and age. In Michael's neighbourhood, it would have been frowned upon, and you immediately would have been ostracised from your friends. Even a female housekeeper was not acceptable, so Micheals poor mother had to bear the brunt of Daniel's wrath, every time he came home drunk. In the end looking after Micheal and feeling the shame of what she put them both through, became too much, and she was put into a hospital. She stayed in what was a sanitarium, and asked her sister to look after Micheal, who stayed there till he was 15. Once he was able to, he left his aunts, after enjoying his time there, he left school and met up with a man who told him about his adventures in the jungle. He didn't know what he was talking about, but when the man invited him on safari with him and his team, he jumped at the chance. He thought it might be a way of making some money to send back to help his mother, and sounded like an exciting adventure for himself. It of course was the start of his love affair with the animals, but it also gave him the freedom he craved as a child. The one part he had always regretted with his mother was, he hadn't seen her before she passed on. He had turned 21, and he was on an expedition with his group, when he got the telegram. It was just before he'd met and married Angela, so she never met her grandson, another failure Michael took to his grave. Jonathon started to feel tired and very worn down, he still didn't know whether to believe he was talking to his dad, or hallucinating. He did want to believe it was him, because he had so much he wanted to say, but instead all the hurt and anger he had felt had come out and he couldn't stop it. It was like his mouth was a leaky tap, and he just needed a washer to fix it. Michael had been sitting there, also not believing he could be, but very grateful for the chance to explain to his son, what happened. When Micheal tried to put his hand on Jonathon's shoulder, they both realised they were both sharing a miracle, and that neither wanted to leave. They had both said some things that needed to be said, and Micheal needed to know Jonathon was sorry he hadn't been there when he came to visit. Micheal told him not to feel bad about that, as he can feel the love he feels for him emanating around him. Micheal told him, he knows about the troubles Angela and Tony are having because of him, and all about Jonathon's drinking. He started to beg him to get help, citing his own mother's problem with his father. Michael then told him a little known secret about his family, one he never shared with anyone, not even Angela. He told Jonathon the story of his mother's unwillingness to leave his father, and how it wasn't until he left his Aunt's house that his mother had explained his father's violent acts. She had told him not to judge him too harshly, because he was an alcoholic. Alcoholism is a disease you are born with, nobody sets out to become one, but once you are born with it, you are one for life. The motto is One day at a time, and refers to how you must live your life, because once you take that first drink, it's the one that dose the damage. Any little thing can make you want to drink, and it's up there for number one spot of causes for the fatalities on the road. Micheal finished off telling Jonathon about his story, because he didn't want him to feel his father was lecturing him, but at some point he wanted to speak to him again, this time about his death and the cause. He didn't think he should bring that up today, he was after all going to HIS funeral. He looked directly at Jonathon, with a tear in his eye and said.

"I love you son, and I'm so proud of the man you v'e become. I know I owe that mostly to your mother, and a big part of it to Tony. But please don't make the same mistakes I made, talk to someone about your feelings and problems, and be there for your mother and two sisters. And one more thing, tell Tony from me thanks for everything, and tell Mona I'll see her on the other side. But before I go, would you please say sorry to your mother for me, and tell her I'm always watching over her. Tell her to go easy on Tony, he loves her so much, and has done nothing wrong but protect his family the way I should have. Jon, this won't be the last you'll see of me, I'm going to visit you and the family one more time, it's my gift to you all. Goodbye Son, and remember till the next time we meet, I love you."

Jonathon had closed his eyes for the last 10 minutes of Micheal's speech, when he opened them, Micheal's seat was very cold and clammy. "I'm dreaming, it's the stress of the day".

He kept repeating over and over to himself. "This can't be happening, I imagined the whole thing".

When he next turned around, he saw Angela and Tony walking hand in hand, smiling like giddy school kids.

"Well dad, if you really were here, it seems at least part of your wishes are coming true". Jonathon whispered that to himself, partly hoping that Micheal hadn't heard, because admitting he'd seen his father, would just make everyone believe he was losing it. But had to admit seeing Angela and Tony together gave him renewed hope for the future of their family.

When they reached the car, Tony opened Angela's door for her, and as she slid in, he hurried to his side anxious to check on Jonathon.

"Well buddy, how are you feeling now, ? If you need to stretch your legs, wev'e still got time. If you want me to get you a drink or something to eat, there's a rest stop up ahead. Whatever you want, you name it, my treat".

"Tony treating?, you'd better take him up on it honey, you know how old skinflint Micelli doesn't ask twice."

Tony pretended to be hurt, but couldn't help smiling and laughing.

Tony agreeing with Angela surprised Jonathon, but he took it as a sign they were on the road to healing their wounds.

"Your mother's right son, I don't offer enough and that's about to be rectified".

On hearing Tony call him son, Jonathon felt so much pride and love for Tony, who not realising he said it till it was out there, didn't know what to say next. He didn't have to wait long for a reaction because, Jonathon opened his car door so hard and fast, it nearly broke its hinges. He raced around to Ton'ys side, opening his door, pulling Tony out, giving him such a big bear hug and letting out the tears he had held back for days.

"Tony, thanks for calling me your son, you'll never know how much it means to me. For so long I thought of you as a dad, and now I know you feel the same, I love you Tony, and I'm sorry it's taken a tragic event like this for us to share our feelings. But I swear from this day forward, I will never withhold my feelings from this family, ever again. In fact I want to share one with you now, I have decided to see a therapist, to help deal with all this, I don't want to go through anymore of this angst, without someone to guide me through it. In fact, I'd like to ask you and mum to come with me, and maybe the rest of the family, if they want. I think maybe, Rita might come, but that's probably couples counselling, and I'll discuss that with her before we get married. Um what's wrong, why are your mouths hanging open like that?."

"Sorry honey, wer'e just in shock. You see Jonathon, Tony and I already agreed to counselling ourselves, and we wanted you to come too, but we didn't think you'd agree to it. I can't be more thrilled you have, and now I can sleep better at night knowing you can be completely open and honest, and get everything off your chest. What you say in a therapists office stays there, and they don't judge you".

'Well I'm glad we agree on that, but Tony you haven't said a word, how do you feel about it? , didn't you say they were a waste of money ?".

"Hey buddy, I'm all for whatever get's this family through this rough patch. You're right I used to think they were a waste of time and money, but in this instance, if it helps you with your grieving, helps Angela with her anger and guilt, and they can tell me the best way to help you all, I'm all for it. I just want my family back, my wife and child home, my son to smile again, and to give my son the best bucks party ever. And then we can think about our 2 weddings. You see Jonathon, I asked your mum to renew our vows, and she said yes. But not until all this sadness is behind us, and you've had your wedding. I just want us to have something to look forward too. And what's a more happy occasion than 2 weddings, Of course it will be at least 2 months down the track, but it's something to aim for."

"Mum, Tony I'm so happy for you, you both deserve a happy ending, but I have an idea,,

I would love it if we make it a double wedding. I mean I'd have to ask Rita, but it would make it all the more special to share it with you both, I love you guys so much, so what do you say?"

"I say Yeeeesss, I'd be honoured to share my special day with my son, on his special day, how about you Tony, wanna share your day with our son"?.

"I say Yeeeesss too. Subject to Rita's approval, of course. Oh my god, we'll have so much to plan, and since I didn't know if your mother would agree to my not very well thought out proposal ,it's just as well you offered to share your venue. Look at the time you two, we only have twenty minutes to get to the service. Angela, do you think you could ring the church and Rita and tell her we are on our way, I'm not too sure about these things, but I don't think they'll start without the son and ex wife's arrival. After all poor Micheal didn't have any family but you two and Heather, so not too many people will be inconvenienced. I already asked, the next funeral isn't till 5pm, so we won't be holding Up any other mourners either. "!

Angela got out her cell phone, and looked up Rita's number, she dialled the number when Rita answered Angela let her know the dilemma. When she finished the call, she put the phone back in her bag, and with a heavy sigh told Tony and Jonathon the bad news.

"Well boys, you'll never guess what's happened now! Micheal's wife Heather showed up at the service, and she's pregnant! She's staying for the will reading, and wants to see Tony and me tomorrow. Jonathon if you don't want her around, I'll ask her to stay at the back of the church, after all she might be his wife, but She left Him, and after he was diagnosed with Cancer. I just don't want to cause a scene today of all days, and I want to be there for you honey!."

"No that's alright mum, but thanks, I can handle her being there. Besides after seeing everything you and "Dad", have had to deal with this past week, "Heather Bower", should be the least of our problems. And if she's only there to collect money, she can have it, it really belongs to her anyway, although I can't believe I'm feeling this way about her, after she left a dying man. I would like to hear her side of the story, because I remember her being a decent sort, and not one to leave when the going got tough. We all know dad was no "Saint", but he did "try the patience of one".

Tony looked over at Jonathon and smiled , "If your father is looking down at this moment, he will be looking down at you and smiling. He would be very proud of you, and the man you have become. And just for the record, I never get tired of hearing you call me Dad, but just for today, make it Tony. Your father deserves some recognition, and I don't want to steal his thunder. Just remember you've had 2 very proud dads in your life. And one Mother, who I think you'd better hug. In fact let's make it a group hug".

Tony, Angela and Jonathon, all clung to one another. Tony proudly enveloped his wife and Son, kissing Angela on the cheek, and patting Jonathon on the back.

"This is the way it's meant to be, my son and wife by my side. Now all that's missing are my 2 girls, and Mona, just take one day at a time Micelli, you can do it, just focus on getting Jon and Angela through today, you're almost there". Tony thought these things, but didn't know Michael Bower was there helping him and his family through the toughest day of their life.

"Angela Micelli, your one step closer to having it all back, just get through today, and be there for your son. When this awful day is over and Jonathon has some help, you and Tony can rebuild your life together. You can be husband and wife, in every sense of the word, and your little girl Anna, can have her daddy back, and live in a happy safe loving environment once more. I do want to marry Tony again, and make love to him again, I've missed our close deep connection so much, but I need to feel its the right step for everyone. Oh lord, please help and guide this family." Angela had been thinking deep thoughts as well. It seemed both spouses were both praying for the same thing.

Jonathon for his part, just wanted today to go smoothly. He did wonder if that was such an appropriate word, for such a dour occasion. He knew that everyone at the service, would be lost in their own thoughts, so he decided to just say it to Tony and Angela now.

"I know there won't be time later to say this, so I'll just tell you now, I love you guys, and that's why I think you'll understand when I tell you I've been having visions of dad. Now I know you saw me talking to myself, well I wasn't, dad was sitting next to me, I mean Michael dad, not Tony. I know this sounds crazy, but he told me things that even you didn't know mum, so how would have known if he hadn't told me? Answer me that. Stop looking at me like I'm crazy, he's here right now. "

They both decided to humor him, and go along with it. Neither had ever been believers in the hereafter, but to spring it on them today of all days, was just too much for Angela.

"Jonathon I understand your thinking about your dad today, more than you usually would, so we'll just put it down to the stress of the situation. We're really going to be late, if we don't leave now, so let's have a family discussion about all this tonight, and we can even visit Mother if you like, I'm sure she'd love to meet Rita, and see Anna again. But before all that let's get through today. Remember."

and then as if in unison Tony and Jonathon both shouted,

"We know, one day at a time".

"Exactly, so let's get to this funeral and show everyone this family may be down but we're not out, and give your Father the send off he deserves. "

Still holding onto each other, one half of the Micelli family got in the car and drove away, but the next couple of days were going to be even more challenging, than anyone realised, and it was lucky that Tony was there for her, because Angela found herself losing her grip on reality, and needed her family more than ever.

"


	9. Chapter 9

Angela Tony and Jonathon, got to the church with 10 minutes to spare. Tony drove so fast, Angela was afraid they were going to join Michael in the hereafter. When Jonathon got there, He found himself retching in the backseat, and immediately apologised to his mum. Angela told him not to worry, it was a natural feeling when you lose a loved one.

Jonathon said to her, "But mum, he might have been my father, but we haven't been "close", in a long time, not since he left us. Don't you think it's strange, that someone I haven't been close to, could make me have this feeling of wretchedness and despair. That should only be emotions felt for people like you and Tony, who have been there for me, day in day out, most of my life."

"Jonathon, there are many many emotions associated with grief, you don't have to have been close to that person, all your life, you know! Your father may not have been around as much as you wanted, but it doesn't mean he didn't love you! What it does mean is he didn't know how to show it, he was emotionally stilted, and we have to remember that before the accident he did try to make amends with us he tried to connect with us, it was just a very sad communication breakdown that stopped him.

We need to celebrate the "Micheal Bower, Father and Husband ", we remember, all those years ago. We did have some good times and memories we shared as a family, we just have to hold onto those today, and be there for each other, okay?".

Jonathon had stopped retching, and was listening intently to Angela. When Tony had driven into the car park, they had realised the hearse for Michael was now advancing on them. Jonathon looked at Tony, giving him the look of "I'm reallly sorrry for puking in your car", and Tony gave him, an "It's alright buddy, I understand ", look back.

"Well we're here!, I think we'd better get out and get our directions. ". Tony stated.

The family clambered out of the car, and Tony put his right hand in Angela's left, and his left arm around Jonathon's shoulder. Together they walked into the church, silently in their own thoughts. When they got inside Tony asked the priest the information needed, and told the others they needed to follow the hearse after they have the service. The next surprise, albeit a not too pleasant one, was meeting Heather Bower in the church. They all knew it was going to happen, but it had still been a shock to see her 6 months pregnant. As soon as she saw them, she wandered over and put her arms around Jonathon.

"little Tiger, my how you've grown. Your almost a man now, and with the same good looks as your father. The girls must be falling over you, and Tony don't you look handsome, even with that bit of grey in your hair, Hello Angela!, "

Heather left Angela for last, not knowing how she felt about her anymore, or if in fact Micheal had told her the truth ,that Micheal had left her when he found out she was pregnant and didn't believe the child was his, tho in fact it was.

"Hello Heather, ". The words seemed strained, but that was how Jonathon had felt about his fathers marriage to this woman. When he first told him he was getting married, Jonathon was a little kid, and thought the Sun shone out of Heather, but as the years passed by, those feelings turned into resentment instead. It wasn't Heathers fault that Jonathon saw less of his father, Micheal had ample opportunity to visit him, and Heather always encouraged it. But Micheal always used the "Sorry son, but I have to go away for work, or "Sorry son, Heather needs me to do this or that", he always made it sound like her fault, when the reality was, Micheal Bower had been so long a father in name only, he didn't know how to be one. He had no role model growing up, so as far as he was concerned he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"You know Heather, no one calls me little tiger anymore, I'm an adult now, not a little kid".

"Oh Jonathon I'm so sorry, I should have known it would embarrass you, I'm not used to being around kids, at least not yet". Heather said this as she patted her stomach, unconsciously, not realising it would irk Angela no end.

"And another thing, I'm engaged to a beautiful girl called Rita, we're getting married when everything's settled, and the family's had time to heal. It's been a rough few months for us, and we all need something to look forward to, so this and mum and Tony's renewal vows are My top priorities. I hope you realise you and your baby are not. I'm sorry Heather, I realise you probably aren't completely to blame for my fathers lack of interest in me all these years, but right now especially today, I can't be in the same space as you, so would you mind sitting away from me. Of course not in the back, you are the widow after all, but not with my family, please? I am begging you, please."

"Okay, Okay, Jonathon, I can see your hurting, but I need to tell you and your mum something within the next couple of days. I know Michael put you both in his will, he told me as much, but I will be at the will reading as is my right, and we need to talk after that. I'm not out to make trouble, you have to believe me, I just need to get some things off my chest, ".

Tony and Jonathon had to look away when she said that, so she didn't see them laughing, Angela put her hand on Tony's arm as if to say, "Don't you dare say a word".

If Heather knew what any of them were thinking, she didn't show it, for she sincerely wanted Jonathon to be a part of his brother or sisters life. Coming from a broken family as an only child, she knew what it was to feel unloved, and didn't want that for her child.

"Thankyou Heather for understanding our need for peace, and of course you have every right to be at the will reading, let's talk about that after tomorrow, right now we all need to focus on "Dad", and give him a send off he would be proud of, "

In the church, as soon as everyone sat down, the minister started eulogising about Micheal. Angela and Tony both felt like they were at the wrong service. The things he was saying were lovely, but then realised the story he was telling was "Micheal Bower", husband of Heather, and not Micheal Bower, husband to Angela and father to Jonathon. Young Micheal had always been more selfish, more vain, whereas older Micheal, with younger wife, had to watch himself, lest some good looking younger man, slithers in and steals her away.

Once Angela realised Tony had noticed her far away look in her eyes, she composed herself, and looked to the front of the church, directly at the minister. He looked at her, as if asking if she would like to say a few words, when she nodded in the negative, Jonathon asked if he could. The minister stood aside, and as Tony led him up to the pulpit, he turned to the side and thought he saw his father's spirit.

"Oh no, not again. Dad if you're really here, this time help mum, she needs to let go, and to heal, we all do". Jonathon made sure he said all this in a whisper. He'd already made an appointment with a grief counsellor, and the presence of his father's spirit, whether real or imagined was definitely not helping his state of mind.

"Firstly I'd like to thank everyone for coming", was how Jonathon began his speech.

It had only been a handful of people he had kept in contact with, through work over the years, that had shown up. Angela Jonathon and Heather, were his only real family, excepting of course his unborn child, that nobody but it's father and mother knew for sure was "his". By the end of the week, Heather Bower , vowed the whole "Bower, Micelli", clan, were going to know the truth about. "Their split", and she was hoping to shed the "Gold Digger", And "Callous, unfeeling widow, ", label, people were quick to pin on her.

"Everyone here that knew my father well, knew he was no saint, he had his failings, as we all do. But at the end of his short but very adventurous life, I believe he was ready to admit them. He came to see my mother and me, before he died". At this point Jonathon looked over at Angela for support, and she looked back smiling willing him to go on.

"My one regret, no make that I have two regrets. My first is I never got the chance to tell him how much I loved him. ". Jonathon looks to the left side of him, and Micheal is indeed there, smiling back. Angela can see Michael, and starts thinking she's losing it, but then remembers what Jonathon told her and Tony in the car. You are at his funeral Ange, there isn't a more appropriate place to have these hallucinations. Just tell Dr Bellows, on your next visit, Angela, thinks to herself.

Still looking to the left of him, Jon says to everyone. "My other regret was the one thing he came to see me and my mother about, he never received our forgiveness. I would like to say in front of his friends and family that loved him, that I forgive him, and I do dad, I love you with all my heart and will always treasure the times we did share as father and son, no matter how short a time that was. Now I don't know if my mum want's to say anything, but , ". Before he could finish his sentence, and with everyone turning to look at Angela, she had been looking directly at Micheal, let out a scream, and bolted out the door. Tony and Jonathon hot on her heels, Heather looked shocked and the minister at a loss for words. Once again Michael Bower, had ruined the Micelli -Bower, household. Even in death, he meddled in the lives of those "He loved", it was a bad trait he took to his grave.


	10. Chapter 10

Angela found herself making alot of "Choices" lately, but to her mind "Running out " of that service, Was only natural. It's not everyday you think you see the "ghost", of your dead ex husband, but then again where better place to see him than at his Own "Funeral".?

Tony and Jonathon were still playing catchup to her when she turned around and looked at them. They both had a look of bewilderment, and Tony called out to her to stop running and talk to him. She replied the only way she knew how, by running straight into his arms, squeezing the very life out of him, needing to feel the old connection she knew they still had.

"Ay o o ay Angela, what happened in there sweetheart?, what made you run out of there"?

"Oh Tony, I'm sorry to do that to poor Jonathon and you, I guess I just got a shock, I didn't mean to ruin Jonathon's goodbye to his dad. Do you think he's okay, I don't want to upset him anymore than he already is!".

"I think he'll be alright once you tell him why you ran out like that, he was just behind me a couple of minutes ago. Jonathon, hey Jon, where are you?".

Tony and Angela turned around, and both realised they had walked as far as the cemetery, which of course was only Natural, for they were at a church. What they didn't think was natural was Jonathon Looking at a headstone, and looking as though he was talking to someone. When Angela sidled up to Jonathon, she put her arm over his shoulder and quietly whispered to him.

"Hi honey!, are you alright?, who are you talking too? You can tell me, I won't laugh or mock you, because I think your father was here today for both of us. Is that who you were talking to?, or am I realllly going crazy on my own?"

"No mum, you're right, dad visited me to, he wanted to make amends to both of us, but he doesn't want to be seen by the rest of the family, just you and me. He felt guilty about you and Tony, and wanted to repair the damage he did to your marriage."

"Well that's a relief to know I'm not going crazy, but what now? We still have to finish off the service and say goodbye, he deserves that much"

"Your'e right, but let's not tell the rest of the family, and that includes Tony, not just yet anyway. Let's just give dad as peaceful a send off as possible, no more interruptions , okay?"

"Truth be told Jon, I really miss peaceful and, normal, would go down a treat right now to. So let's do it, and then see what tomorrow brings. ". Angela was so tired, it took all her strength to walk back to the church ,with Tony and Jon trailing after her.

When they returned to the church, they noticed a few people had left, but the people who Were Micheals true friends stayed behind to listen to the last Part of the sermon. It was all about being Kind to your fellow man, and someone had told a story about "Micheals parents", that even Angela didn't know. It was about how even though Micheals dad had left them, it wasn't until his mother was dying that she had written a letter to Micheal. His aunt had been given it, and she was supposed to give it to Micheal, but it had only recently been found among Michaels belongings. It said that Micheal had been "Adopted", by the "Bowers", and his "real", family had come to see him in L.A. They had said they wanted to meet him, and his "wife", "Heather", and they knew he was under no obligation to see them, but they hoped to at least swap stories, and maybe meet for coffee, if both family's agreed to. The letter also said, Micheal had 1 brother and 1 sister, and both were working in New York, as advertising executives. When Angela heard that last part, she nearly laughed out loud. "Fancy, an advertising exec in your family, a female one at that, how ironic, Micheal, you never liked me working in what you used to call a "Mans Domain", and you were already related to one before we were married. You didn't stand a chance". Angela thought this to herself, but couldn't wait to discuss it with the rest of her family, first chance she'd get. The man talking had been as "close" a "friend", Micheal ever had. They had worked together for the last few years, on assignments, and the latest had brought Michael to Chicago, where he agreed to meet his "relatives". No one else knew this side of Michael, least of all Angela or Jon! and it left Angela wondering how All those years ago, she could have "Fallen", for a man who led such a "selfish", and "risk taking", life, but who could be so damn, "selfish", in other ways too. Did he not even tell Heather, before he died?. Is this why he came back to see them?, was it even true that he wanted their "Forgiveness", or was he being "Selfish", again in not wanting his "Secret ", to come out, and destroy whatever reputation he had built for himself. He had always acted the big macho, "I don't need anybody", man, Especialily around his family, but this had proven he may have "needed", people sometime if he had contacted "these people "purporting ", to be his "Siblings". Angela made a mental note to ask her "Lawyer", to look into the "Letter", for verification of its validity.

When the service had concluded, everyone who had stayed the distance looked "Shocked", they all went to the "burial", feeling "Confused", as to whom the "man", that had just been "lauded", really was. The only one not surprised by the outcome was Tony, who felt "justified", in his dealings with Michael. He knew that one day hopefully a long time from now, this could be an "I told you so", moment with Angela. He wasn't about to rub it in now to her, but he would store it away for future reference. He felt that all the time they had wasted arguing over a "man" who not only was an "ex", but had a huge secret, not even shared with his family, was not worthy of his pity.

No one saw the man standing on Angela's right, Michael blew her a kiss, whispering in her ear "I'm sorry Angela, I just found out 2 weeks before I came to visit you, I was in such a shock about it myself. I didn't know what to think, and then when I did think about it, I decided to meet them. I wanted answere to the many questions stirring in my brain, like who were my real parents?, what were they Like?. What is my real last name, where was I born?, and the most important one of all, do I always feel the need to wander because it's in my blood? Did I inherit the feeling from my "Real Parents", or is it just Me?. Youv'e got to understand I never meant for this secret to stay hidden, i wanted to reveal it before my accident, but I missed the chance.". Next Michael wandered over to Jonathon's side, and placed a protective arm on his son.

"Jon, I'm so sorry to you too. You gotta know it's one of the many regrets I'll take with me on the other side. I Love you son, and what I said before still goes, I couldn't be prouder of you and the man you v'e become, if I tried. I know iv'e caused you and your mother some major headaches these last few months, but once we say goodbye today I want you to promise me something, I want you and your family to start healing. You need to take steps to see that you Angela and Tony all see that counsellor woman, and you get yourself married to that wonderful fiancée of yours. Where is she by the way?"

Jonathon whispered very quietly so people wouldn't see him talking to thin air, and Rita wouldn't think she was marrying into a family of loonies.

"Dad, she's the one standing next to Tony, she's just very quiet and respectful allowing me time to "Grieve you", on my own here. You'd like her dad, she's always worrying about me, and without her and mum, I don't think I could have got through today. I know Tony's been there for me too, but with the way things were between he and mum lately, I needed Rita more and more. Anyway I should be asking you stuff, not only is this supposed to be about you today, but the shock story about your adoption must have had you upset. Did you hide that letter from us on purpose, leaving it in your bag like that?.Were we ever going to be told, or was it another "Micheal, Bower Mystery ", waiting to be unraveled?"

"Don't you mean the mystery was who is "Micheal Bower "? Because it sure wasn't me. Even now what's written on my own gravestone, is a lie. I'm not even a Bower, my real last name is Dover, and my parents were from Chicago. They had both died in a car accident 2 years ago, and my brother and sister had also been left a letter acknowledging my existence. They were understandably curious about me, and got in contact with me to meet. Anyway to make a long story short, I met them and we talked about our lives. I couldn't believe it when they told me they both worked in Advertising, your mum would get a kick out of the irony. I'll leave it up to you if you want to meet them, but my impression is, they'd be a great aunt and uncle. Neither one married, so you'd probably be spoilt rotten by them, and I think your mum and Tony would warm to them to. Ange could talk non- stop about work, and unlike Tony or me, she'd have an audience that could relate to her troubles. One more thing Jon, could you please look in on Heather for me?, that's another mistake I need to rectify. You see I accused her of being unfaithful, and she wasn't. The kid really is mine, I just panicked at messing up again. I guess I just thought if I made her out to be the one who left, I could shift the blame from me. The truth is, I did what I always do and I ran away, leaving her with the mess to clean up. She has never been unfaithful to me, she's always been patient loyal and loving, just like your mum was many years ago. I didn't deserve either of them, but I was damned lucky to have them in my life. If you do go to visit your aunt Nadine or uncle Richard, would you please take Heather with you? They had mentioned wanting to meet her, and I think I owe it to both you and Heather, to make a connection with them, and of course Angela, if she wants"!

Jonathon was feeling abit touched at hearing his dad finally admit his shortcomings. Although he knew it came at a price, he also knew he would agree to all of his wishes. After all it was his last request, ( more or less), and it was a way to give him the peace in "Death" That seemed to allude him in "Life".

"Okay Dad, I'd be honoured to help you in any way I can. Starting tomorrow and after the will reading, I'll talk to Heather and mum. I'll need Tony there for moral support, and I'll get Rita, Sam and maybe doctor Bellows on speaker phone, in case I need her. What about little Anna, should she be told anything ?, I mean she didn't know you and she's just a kid!"

"Woah Jon, your'e getting ahead of yourself there abit aren't you,? Remember, "One day at a time"!, it's your life motto now, you need to think it every day and live by it! when you're married and starting your own family, you'll have to hold onto your faith, the faith that you can get through every day and every crisis without needing a drink. You won't always have your mother or Tony to help pull you through, and there may even be times when Rita and your future kids won't be there to guide you. This is something you, and you alone have to go through. Remember "The first drink", does the damage. After that one is never enough! I speak from experience, my adopted "Dad", wasn't only a wife beater, but he got drunk and went on rampages. I just never told you about it, because it was another trait I thought I'd inherited. Not the wife bashing or drunken rampages, but the "Leaving when the going got tough". I was too ashamed to admit I even did it. But it's exactly what I did! Look son, I know you're probably not ready to admit you need help with the drinking, but if I've learned one thing through all this, it's never be ashamed to ask for help. If I'd only come clean with Heather about how scared I was about being a dad again, I probably wouldn't have left to see your mum, thus upsetting her marriage, causing my premature death, and leaving 1 fatherless child, a widow, and a son who is very confused and torn about my death. Granted I was dying of cancer, and the doctor's had only given me 2 years, but things may have been more civil, and I could have provided for you properly. I'm so so sorry, we didn't have more time. But I want you to know, I'll always Love you Son, and I'm so proud of you. As for little Anna, you do what you think is best. If she ever does ask about me, tell her from me, that I was very proud of my son, and went to my grave happy in the knowledge that my son was part of the most loving and giving family I could ever wish for. Now all the sappy stuff has been said, I think it's time to say goodbye for now. I need to give you your moment saying goodbye to the "mortal me", and I think Heather and your mum, could use your moral support. Don't worry kid, we'll see each other at least twice more, and then only in "Your Dreams". But I'll always be right by your side, you just won't be able to see me anymore ". "Bye Jon, I love you, remember that. "

Michael walked over to Heather, touching her cheek with his hand, and then vanished into the night. Jonathon felt despair, relief and an overwhelming desire to hug his Mum. He walked over to her, putting his arms around her neck, squeezing the very life out of her. Tony came over, he wanted to be a part of the love fest, then Rita and Heather joined in. By this time, they were the only mourners left anyway, once they stopped hugging, they each said a few words about Michael, some silent and some out loud. Angela invited Heather back to her house, but she declined, very graciously. They set up a time after the will reading to talk things through, and then everyone went their way. Jon looked to the sky, and said. "Dad, thanks for being here for me today, it really meant alot, I love you Dad"! Jon thought he heard a very faint. "Your'e welcome Son",

And of course "He Did".


End file.
